


Post Fade Fantasy

by Ranaspel



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Fade Kiss, Other, Smut, Solas - Freeform, havae lavellan - Freeform, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranaspel/pseuds/Ranaspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following the Fade Solas kiss, Havae is feeling a little frisky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Fade Fantasy

He leans towards her with a sly expression on his face that makes her heart thump.

“Wake up.”

Havae sits up with a gasp, bed linens falling from her. A dream. The Fade! Then not really a dream but something inbetween. Which means…

She lifts her fingers to her lips, and realize that they’re tingling from the kiss. Three kisses, really. They were real! With a groan she flops back down on her fur lined bed, immersing herself in the sensation of being desired. She hadn’t been entirely sure how he would receive her attentions at first, leading in with a gloved hand to slide along his strong jaw, guiding his face to hers while she swooped in for a kiss. The kind of kiss that was an offering, a tease for more, or something to be gently rejected. Her lips had curved against his in a smile as she drew away, judging that he very well may be interested. You don’t hunt down your prey by tromping through the woods though, you stalk it down, lure it to the ideal place…And she abruptly had the sensation of turnabout where the hunter discovers the prey is not quite what expected as she felt his body against hers and his mouth making promises against her skin. That yes, he very much wanted what she was offering.

His passion was overwhelming, unexpected. Solas had seemed so reserved when it came to people, only showing deep feeling when talking about the Fade or some matter of history. That he was revealing this about himself to her was heady stuff, just as thrilling as the deep kiss they shared. He drew away for a breath, shaking his head as if amazed at himself, at her. Mutually they moved together again, and she feels heat flaring up from her core. Nearly dizzy with desire, his sudden withdrawal left her confused. Until he clued her in to where they were.

And now she was here, laying in bed with body primed for…More. Idly she ran her fingers over bare flesh and thought of what could have happened if they stayed in the Fade.

“Solas, you brought me to the Fade?” She smiles wickedly. "You could hardly have found a more private place for us.“

A hint of that sly expression is back on his face. "No, I suppose not. Your time is called upon constantly, isn’t it?” He steps closer. "So many demands for your attention.“ He looks down on her with that arrogant expression of his, the one that would be intolerable if it weren’t leavened with a deep humor, an understanding that wasn’t expressed in words but was there nonetheless. He speaks softly, slowly. "Here, I have you all to myself.”

She continues to smile up at him, green eyes glinting. "I can think of a few demands for myself, Solas.“ Her gloves are off so she can feel his skin as she traces her fingers up his neck to pull his face down to hers. She was tall for one of her people, but Solas was taller yet, with amazingly broad shoulders covered in lean muscle. Those shoulders shifted as he lifted his arms to hold her tight to his body. 

"Well then, I suppose I should accommodate them, Inquisitor.” He willingly lowers his head to hers and kisses her like before, greedily and with hunger, and with a skill that fanned those feeling higher. His skin is hot under her hands, which move over his suddenly bare flesh. It’s a dream, so why not? She muses to herself as her hands glide over her body. Abstractly she muses how wonderful it would be to avoid that awkwardness of removing socks when undressing for a lover. She never had gotten the knack of making that look elegant. Maybe an Orlesian would know the trick. 

“Proactive, aren’t you? Well fair is fair, so…” His elegant hands slide up her bare ribs, making her draw in a breath as they curve around to her breasts, fingers delicately tracing the edges of her areola. Her back automatically arches giving him easier access, and with a smile of his own he lowers his head to her breast, teasing the sensitive skin with an exhaled breath before his lips touch it. Making soft noises of encouragement, her hands move over his head, kneading his neck, lightly scratching her nails over the edges of his ears. He responds in kind, kissing, sucking at her skin, lightly nibbling with his mouth while his hand rolls her other nipple between his fingers. Lifting one leg to wind it around his, she grinds her body against his in a primal movement, blending their scents together. Sliding her leg into the bend of his, she bucks her hips and unbalances them both to fall to the soft moss of the forest floor. 

Solas looks bemusedly at her, glancing at the change of scenery. "Didn’t like the location?“

"I much prefer soft moss and warm air over rocky ground and blowing snow for my lovemaking, don’t you?” she growls out as she leans over his chest, tickling his skin with light traceries of her nails as her tongue follows their path, making arcane patterns across the muscled chest. His breathing quickens, skin flushed where she has passed over. His hands tighten over her shoulders. "Come here.“ His voice was soft but commanding, and she allows him to lay her on her back by his side. Propping himself up on one arm, he gazes down the length of her, his expression a blend of lust and tenderness. Slowly he leans down to give her a deep kiss. His free hand wanders over her skin (as does hers as she lays in bed) seeking lower and then backtracking, teasing its way downward. Her body writhes under his hand, begging for more, her hands knead against his skin, then flatten reflexively as his fingers find their target. She can feel a deep hum of satisfaction in his chest as he slides a finger into her, finding her body is more than prepared. She moans into his mouth as his slick fingers explore, rubbing against that small pleasurable spot and then circling away to dip inside of her, over and over as the tension in her body builds up. Breath coming in gasps as he moves against her, he moves his mouth over her neck, licking and nibbling, leaving her skin tingling. Finally something gives way and her body bucks under his hand as waves of pleasure well up inside her. Her moan is muffled by her pillow and she slowly rides down the ecstasy of her morning fantasy. After a while she laughs to herself. Here she is, acting as infatuated as a girl with her first crush. 

Flinging back the sheets, Havae walks to the basin of water by the fireplace, cleaning up for the day. She’d like to have a word with Solas…In person. 

It isn’t until much later that she remembers what else he told her in the Fade, “This isn’t right, not even here.” and wonder why he would think they shouldn’t have kissed.


End file.
